Prologue of NaLu
by lollipop1141
Summary: What if Natsu and Lucy didn't meet at the port? What if they met even further than that, but had no recollection of it? What exactly happened that made their fates entwine together? a NaLu fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Lollipop1141 here! This is another two-shot for NaLu so I hope you'll like it! I seem to be fond of two-shots, aren't I? Anyway, I'll leave you off to your reading!**

* * *

What if Lucy and Natsu didn't meet each other in Fiore? What if they have met a long time ago, but they never remembered it?

=.=

Ten years ago…

"Mistress Lucy!"

"Where are you, Lucy-sama?!"

"Lucy!"

The servants in the Heartfilia mansion were in turmoil as they searched for the young mistress who seemed to have disappeared in thin air. She was just in the garden playing with her doll sister, Michelle, and yet ten minutes later, she was gone.

What they didn't know was that Lucy was kidnapped. But she wasn't taken by some suspicious men.

**She was stolen away by a dragon!**

Lucy looked down at her home in delight. She had never seen the place from a bird's view before so it was no wonder that she wasn't afraid of the big red dragon that carried her on its back. "This is really a delight!" She exclaimed to him. Lucy was from a sophisticated family so she spoke with class. The dragon smiled at her.

"Isn't it? I am Igneel." The dragon spoke. The girl stared at it in surprise then laughed. This was the first time hearing words from an animal.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Where are you taking me, Igneel-san?" She inquired as they left her home and headed for the mountains. "Are you going through those high mountains? Wouldn't it be cold?"

"You'll be fine." Igneel reassured her as he swiftly flew towards it. "You will be warm when you are with me. Better hold on tight."

"Hai!" She chimed; gripping the dragon's scales tightly and lay low just like how she was taught by her horse-back riding master when her horse speeded up.

With a sudden burst of strength, the great beast shot through the mountains, the landscape around him was a windswept blur. Lucy closed her eyes tightly, smiling widely as her hair flew loosely around her head. Suddenly, it was all over. Igneel had slowed down and when Lucy looked around her, she couldn't help but let out a gasp of astonishment and excitement as she surveyed the land that she now found herself at.

A vast area filled with trees in different colours, tall waterfalls cascading off a high, red cliff, rainbows forming in the air as the sun shone brightly down the valley. It was Lucy's first time out of the garden so it was a really beautiful present for her from Mother Nature. She laughed in delight as large, strange-looking purple birds flew around her head, showering her with flowers. It was like a welcome party for her and Igneel.

"I shall take you to my home to meet a friend." Igneel rumbled as he flew down to the middle of the forest.

"A friend." Lucy murmured dreamily.

As the treetops drew closer, she began to feel afraid. She shut her eyes for the second time, but she didn't feel the branches scratching her. Instead, it seemed as if the plants parted to let the dragon pass.

After a while, she felt Igneel stop and she slowly opened her eyelids. What met her were a tiny house, a small yard, and a shock of pink hair belonging to a person with black eyes. She stared back at them.

Suddenly, the small kid jumped out to her and they both tumbled down the ground. "Owww!" Lucy complained as she tried to get up. The kid sat up and grabbing her shoulders, he stared closely at her.

"You're weird!" He suddenly exclaimed. He had on shorts, sandals, and a muffler around his neck. He was bare chested.

"You're the one who's weird!" She shot back at him. She was about to say more, but he interrupted her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She replied. The boy gave her a toothy grin.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel! Let's be friends!" He exclaimed as he stuck out his hand. She glanced at Igneel, but when she got no reaction from dragon, she decided for herself.

She took his hand and shook it. She smiled at him. "Uhn!"

=.=

For many days, Lucy and Natsu played together, either in the waterfalls, in the yard, or in the forest. However, every morning, the pink-haired boy would have to train. The first time Lucy saw Natsu produce flames from his hands, the image burned into her memories for a long time.

"What are you doing, Natsu?" Lucy inquired the first morning. Natsu was standing on a large rock in a clearing a little off from the house.

"Training." He answered simply, his brows creasing in concentration. Knowing that when one trained, they would have to be left alone, she sat off to a grassy area and plucked out small golden flowers and twisted them to make a crown, never leaving her eyes off the boy.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu yelled, "Fire dragon's wing slash!"

And his hands suddenly burst with fire, engulfing his fists whole, but then suddenly went out. Lucy stared wide-eyed at what just happened. Natsu had made fire come out of nowhere!

"Magic." She said softly in awe. She had seen magic and learned about them with her tutor. There was one particular magic that she had an interest in. "Dragon Slaying Magic."

She ran up to him and clapped her hands. "Natsu, that was amazing!"

His eyebrows rose in surprise then he grinned. "Heh, thanks Luce!"

Lucy nodded her head, suddenly shy. She had been called names before like, Lucy-sama, Lucy Heartfilia-dono, and even ones like 'Heartfilia brat'. But this was the first time she was given a nickname by a friend. "You're welcome."

"Hey," Natsu jumped down from the boulder and landed in front of her, taking her hand. "I wanna show you something! It's awesome!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

They went deep in the woods, Natsu dragging Lucy behind him, with her barely keeping up. But she didn't let go of his hand. After a while, she began to notice slight changes around her. Trees with flecks of silver, the air seeming to shimmer in a golden hue, and what was stranger still was the light tinkering of music.

Natsu slowed down and warned Lucy to be quiet as they crept slowly through golden bushes. They crawled inside and as Natsu opened the bush large enough for both of them to see through. Lucy's eyes sparkled in awe.

Fairies were flying out from a hole in an ancient oak tree, their dust gently falling down, coating the forest floor with magic. Many were making the leaves on some plants red, while others helped the other buds grow.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Natsu said as they slowly went back, careful not to disturb the busy little people.

"It was… marvelous!" Lucy exclaimed as she giggled in delight. Natsu joined in her happiness as they ran back to the house.

Many months passed and Natsu and Lucy spent their time together under the bright sun, exploring, doing daring adventures, and many more! There was not a day that was boring.

=.=

The full moon was out and Igneel was awake as he gazed quietly at the two sleeping children. The night was chilly, but Natsu and Lucy didn't need any blankets. Natsu was already a natural heat generator.

Natsu had his arms around Lucy's shoulders, burying his face in her blonde hair, with her arms around him too. They were sound asleep, dreaming pleasant things.

However, for Igneel, an unavoidable event was about to come and as he looked at his child and the girl, he knew he would have to make an important decision.

* * *

**And I shall stop here! I hope you liked it! XP Of course, you might know what will happen later (IF you can guess) to Natsu and Lucy and Igneel. C'mon, take a guess down below. XP But it won't be until the next chapter that you'll really know what will happen!**

**^^ Until next time!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if I made a big mistake in the previous chapter! It was supposed to be 7 years ago! ^^" Hope you didn't mind it…**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this second part!**

* * *

A year had passed and it was now Month 7, Day 6th in the year X777. Lucy and Natsu were playing by a pond, with Natsu trying to fry all the fishes as Lucy tried to prevent him from annihilating the entire fish race in that pool of water.

"Natsu, stop! Don't hurt the fishes!" Lucy persuaded as she grabbed at his arm. A big change had happened to Lucy. She now wore her hair up and at the side, her clothes being a cut out cloth from her old dress. She was starting to be like Natsu; living in the wild.

"But I wanna eat them, Lucyy!" Natsu complained as he finally succumbed to her. He grumbled as she let out a sigh of relief.

"You shouldn't hurt living animals, you know! They have their own lives too! What if you killed a mother and her children had to live on their own?" She lectured him. He glared at her.

"But they're delicious." He shot back stubbornly. Lucy rolled her eyes. Another fight was about to ensue, when Igneel came back and so both the children ran up to him.

Igneel regarded them with warmth. However, that soon disappeared when he realized what he had to do that night. "Natsu, I'd like to talk to Lucy for a while."

He looked at Lucy and then to his father in confusion before nodding his head and went off far away from them. Lucy was also puzzled. What was going on?

Natsu looked at them as he fiddled with a stone and heating it up before throwing it in the pond water, making steam hiss up into the air. As he gazed at his friend, he wondered why she had gone from shock then sadness. He raised his eyebrows as she slowly walked back to him, her head lowered. He rushed towards her.

"What happened, Luce? Did dad say something mean to you?" He asked her. She made an effort to smile at him.

"Nothing happened. Your dad didn't say anything mean." Natsu knew not to pry and so he left it off.

"Okay. Do you want to go play at the waterfall?"

"Okay!" Natsu sighed inwardly in relief as Lucy's easygoing smile came back. She was old Lucy again. He didn't like her sad face.

"We'll be back for lunch, dad!" Natsu called out to Igneel as both of them went into the woods and towards the direction of the falls.

=.=

"Ne, Natsu."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"What would you do if I was gone?"

Natsu stared at Lucy, speechless. They were sitting inside a cave behind the rushing sheet of water. They were both dripping wet. Natsu clenched his fists. "As if I'd let you do that!" He shouted.

She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I won't hand you easily to anyone!" Natsu said protectively.

"But…But what if I **had** to go? What would you do next?" She persisted. Natsu frowned before grinning.

"I'd mark you! So that wherever you are, I would be able to find you!"

She gave him a puzzled look. He drew in close. "I'll show you."

And with that, he took her hand, placed it over his heart and he kissed her lips, biting the lower lip, drawing up blood, and licked it. When they parted, Lucy was staring at him, her turn being unable to speak.

"Now that I have your scent, I can find you." He said happily. Finally, Lucy smiled.

"Uhn! We'll be friends forever!"

And so inside the cave, the two best-friends embraced each other.

=.=

The light of the moon casted a silvery glow down at the land. Silhouettes of a dragon and a small girl on its back could be seen. Lucy was crying as she looked one last time at Natsu who was sleeping inside the house, oblivious of everything.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, but it is time to go." Igneel said softly to her. She nodded, not daring herself to speak.

And with that, the dragon beat his wings once, twice, and finally lifted them both in the air. He flew towards the mountain gap where they had first arrived. Lucy looked back, having a last glimpsed at the house in the middle of the forest before finally it was out of view.

She cried the whole way to her mansion.

=.=

Lucy Heartfilia was back at her home and she standing on her room's balcony. She gazed melancholically at the dragon.

"I will miss you and Natsu." Lucy said. Igneel bowed his head.

"We both shall miss you too, Lucy. Now, **forget.**"

With those magical words, a dark haze filmed over the girl's eyes. She went to her bed and lay on the cushions, untouched for a year, sleeping soundly. Igneel looked up at the sky. There were dragons flying north and he would have to join them soon. He flew up to the sky and not looking back, he left.

**On 7/7/X777, Igneel disappeared and Natsu and Lucy forgot each other.**

=.=

7 years later…

"Thanks for breaking the spell." A voice spoke from above a certain pink haired boy and a blue cat.

"What?"

The blonde girl and the boy's eyes met. She smiled at him.

"I'm Lucy. And you?"

"Natsu. And this is Happy."

"Nice to meet you, Natsu."

A fight and then an invitation.

"You want to join Fairy Tail, right? Then,

"**Come with me.**"

And the rest is history.

Fin.

* * *

**How'd you like it? XD it was really quite fun doing this two-shot! Look forward to more works from me! I'm starting to get a hang with NaLu (Finally!).**

**Thanks for reading! And please review while you're at it!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
